


Calm down, Dean

by Probably_Spiderman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Has Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, Lots of dialogue, M/M, So ignore the lack of indents and proper paragraphs, Super self indulgent fic but who cares, The format is really wierd and its pissing me off cause i cant fix it, cas just wants to help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_Spiderman/pseuds/Probably_Spiderman
Summary: Forty years in hell leaves Dean Winchester an anxious mess and Castiel sees straight through his overconfident facade.





	Calm down, Dean

No one noticed at first, how Dean was always so jumpy and hesitant to do the things he once enjoyed. Even Sam didn't notice anything but the obvious stuff, it wasn't until a month after Dean's return from hell that Sam began to question his brother's strange behavior.

The first red flag was the stuttering. Dean was always a very cool and confident person, he could make up any story on the spot and play the part he'd created perfectly, but that didn't happen anymore. Sam's question was simple enough, he thought. "Hey Dean, what should we have for dinner?"

Startled, Dean jumped slightly in his chair, "W-what Oh- uh, I-I don't know. You-you can choose I guess." He stuttered in a rushed tone before quickly returning to his previous task.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything, shrugging in response and leaving the motel room to get something for dinner. 

Cas was the first one to be concerned about Dean's constant anxious demeanor. They stood together in the crowded bar and Dean's discomfort was evident. He always stood slightly behind Cas, nervously fidgeting with the cuffs of his sleeve and watching everything in the room as if he were making sure he'd have an escape no matter where he was in the room. It was wierd, Dean was usually in his element when in a bar full of attractive people, but now he seemed to want nothing more than to hide behind Cas and leave as soon as possible. "Dean?"

Dean quickly looked up from adjusting his watch for the fifteenth time in twenty minutes. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah- yeah I'm good. Why do you ask? I'm okay." Dean said defensively.  
"You just seem nervous. Are you sure you're alright?'' Cas questioned in a concerned tone.  
"I'm fine, really. We should leave, I don't think we're gonna find any useful information here."

Cas hesitantly agreed and dropped the subject.

The problem was finally confronted when Dean almost died. The case should have been a simple salt and burn, it was Dean's first case since coming back from hell and he felt pretty good about getting back into the swing of things. But when does anything ever go as planned for Dean Winchester? When the vengeful spirit appeared in the room of the old house, Dean was paralyzed with fear, he couldn't even shoot the bastard with rocksalt. When the ghost sped towards him and knocking him flat on the ground, he didn't get back up.

Cas found him four minutes later with his knees pressed to his chest, shaking violently and hyperventilating to a dangerous extent. The angel immediately ran to Dean, trying to get the panicking Winchester's attention and calm him down.

"Dean, hey look at me." Dean followed the angels voice slowly looking up to meet Castiels eyes. "Breathe with me, I just need you to breathe." Castiel spoke softly and began inhaling and exhaling slowly until Dean's breathing matched his own.

"There you go, now, can you tell me what happened? What scared you so bad? Sam already burned the remains, it's not coming back."

Dean knew the answer to Cas' question, and that answer was why his breathing started to increase again and his hands continued to shake. Nothing had frightened him enough to cause this. The only thing scaring him was himself, he was sick, something was wrong and it terrified him that he was terrified merely because of it.  
"Oh no, Dean, it's okay, keep breathing." Soon enough Dean was breathing normally again, and that's when Sam walked in on his brother and best friend sitting on the floor with their faces inches apart. He of course assumed the worst until he saw the terrified look in Dean's eyes.

"Guys, what happened?" Sam asked, quickly helping both of them to their feet.

"It's nothing Sam-" Dean began

"Dean had a panic attack." Cas interrupted.

"He what? Why? What happened?" Sam questioned immediately.

"It was nothing- I'm fine." Dean's voice was quiet and quivering, but he was determined to convince Sam that he was okay.

"That's not nothing, Dean. What really happened?"

Dean just walked away, "Forget it, let's just go." He said as confidently as he could muster.

"Fine, but you're gonna tell me later." Sam sighed.


End file.
